Cremator (Somarinoa)
thumb|left|200px Cremator is a mysterious individual known for his wearing of a large glass-like dome that obscures his identity. He has been heard to say that he wears this dome because of how it glimmers when he's incinerating opponents, which he absolutely finds breathtaking. He lives in an enclosed dome fortress built out of a floating island (kept aloft with repulsor lift technology). Appearance Although his personal appearance is known to very few, select individuals on Earth, Cremator is considered very handsome on his homeworld. He possesses pure white, alabaster skin and pupiless red eyes, as is normal for his species. His hair is kept short and is black in color, as are his lips and the tips of his pointed ears. Personality As with the rest of his species, he is naturally violent and personally has taken a personal interest in conflagration thanks to his natural pyrokinetic abilities. He is a definite psychopath, and wears his domed helmet specifically for the sake of the pleasure he gleans from the reflection of flames glinting off of it as he immolates his victims. He is however by no means a loner, and enjoys the company of his own people even though this companionship does not occur very often, as each individual hunts on their own. Abilities [[image:Cremator MM Spritesheet.png|thumb|A spritesheet of Cremator from Intergalactic Bounty Hunter.]] Prince Hakkar is a mutant of his species, giving him the ability to mentally force molecules to vibrate against one another, increasing their overall thermal energy until they combust. However, he doesn't really use it to combust actual objects but instead uses it to light air particles. This is used to not only to launch fiery projectiles at foes but also to immolate an opponent and to fly (lighting up the air around his own body below the waist, transforming him into essentially a rocket). It is not known how he ignites the air even with his abilities due to his aggression towards mankind and the difficulty that would come with figuring this out, but the general consensus is that he has tiny nanobots that fly around him and exist for the sole purpose to serve as an ignition source for the combustion. Relationships Although infamous and loved dearly amongst his own people, he only has a friendly association with his entourage on Earth, consisting of two other male members of his species who otherwise appear unrelated to one another: his vizier, Atonikos (also known as Tarantula 5000) and his zanni, Qeihus (also known as Joker II). As a prince of his species, he is also the son of King Zuun and Queen Vhela. Background history thumb|Earliest known image of Cremator, drawn in 1993. Unknown to his Human victims, he is in fact Prince Hakkar, heir to the throne of his homeworld. It is customary for their race that the prince take a vacation home where he spends most of his time. A naturally violent race, Prince Hakkar has a particular interest in conflagration, due in no small part to his pyrokinetic abilities. It is true that he wears his domed helmet for the sake of the fire glinting off of it. However, while it is thought that he works alone in his mission, he in truth has a pair of subjects serving him, both of which are also known for their villainous ways upon the Earth, each working seemingly alone — Vizier Atonikos, known to Earthlings as Tarantula 5000 for his cybernetic suit, and Zanni Qeihus, known as Joker II. The three are on the planet Earth for the sake of what could best be construed as "safari hunts", and each performs their hunts separately in a manner that they see fit to their own personal tastes. Monster Space During the events of Monster Space, Cremator found himself relatively safe in his floating paradise, but saw the chaos ensuing below as a wonderful hunting opportunity. This led to him spending much of his time on the planet surface, laying waste to any prey he deemed worthy of targeting. When human sociopath Nick Cole encountered the hunter and requested his aid in getting revenge upon other humans who had bested him multiple times before, Cremator stowed his urge to kill another human being purely out of interest in who these others might be—the prince deduced that they were likely quite worthy of his hunting prowess and would make excellent trophies. However, he initially wasn't sure that they would be worth his time and so he first sent in his two subjects: first, Qeihus and when he failed, Atonikos. When he finally arrived on scene himself he discovered that the humans were indeed a match and found himself bested by them. Far from aggravated he was thrilled at the challenge, and instead of killing all the other human sociopaths he was "aiding" around him, he continued to help them as requested his aid from then on, hoping to one day best his greatest prey yet. Behind the scenes "As far as I recall, the likeness to Mysterio was a coincidence, since I couldn't afford comics as a child during the time I created him (4th Grade — I was 9). He was a main character of mine back in those days, alongside others such as Raccoon, The Bomb, Razorblade and Richter." Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Illustrated Characters